


Bedroom Hyms.

by droptheother



Series: Betas. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Scout Stiles, Singer Isaac, Songfic, Stiles' POV, Tattooed Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie byłem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, umawiać się ponownie z Isaaciem.</p><p>Ale wątpliwości mijały za każdym razem, kiedy tylko go widziałem, nieśmiało uśmiechniętego i zdenerwowanego, jakby szedł nie na randkę a na rozmowę o pracę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hyms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ponownie - tekst użyty w tym opowiadaniu nie należy do mnie. Napisany został przez Florence Welch, wykonywany jest przez Florence + The Machine. Został odrobinę zmieniony na potrzeby historii, ale nie są to rażące po oczach zmiany. 
> 
> Więc. Obiecany Stisaac. :) 
> 
> Dziękuję Pomylunie, dzięki której w zasadzie wpadłam na ten pomysł. Tak oto wygląda mój geniusz:  
> J: omg ej, Isaac używa ciała Stilesa żeby pisać na nim tekst piosenki, bo akurat nie ma przy sobie kartki XD  
> P: PISZ. To jest genialny pomysł. PISZ  
> Taaaak. Więc można stwierdzić, że Pomyluna była inspiracją. XD
> 
> Tytuł: tytuł piosenki Florence + The Machine z płyty Ceremonials.

Nie byłem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, umawiać się ponownie z Isaaciem.

Ale wątpliwości mijały za każdym razem, kiedy tylko go widziałem, nieśmiało uśmiechniętego i zdenerwowanego, jakby szedł nie na randkę a na rozmowę o pracę.

Tak działo się za każdym razem.

 

 _This is good a place to fall as any_ _  
We'll build our altar here_

 

Za każdym razem też Lahey patrzył na mnie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu się spotykamy, że jestem nim zainteresowany, że… dużo rzeczy.

Dziwiłem się temu, w końcu za pierwszym razem sprawiał wrażenie bardzo bezpośredniego, ale najwyraźniej wcale nie był taki pewny siebie, jak mi się wydawało. A może po prostu chodziło o mnie. Może to, kim byłem, tak bardzo go onieśmielało. Albo fakt, że byłem od niego starszy o pięć lat.

Nie wiedziałem. Nie pytałem. Byłem pewien, że w końcu sam to z siebie wydusi, nie chciałem go naciskać.

 

 _Make me your Maria_ _  
I'm already on my knees_

 

Obiecałem sobie poczekać z seksem do czasu, kiedy się do mnie przyzwyczai. Chciałem się TRZYMAĆ tej obietnicy i udało mi się.

Trzy razy.

Za czwartym… cóż.

To nie tak, że nie mogłem trzymać rąk przy sobie, nie.

Isaac był po prostu…

Był… idealny.

I to tak idealny, że kiedy raz położy się na nim dłonie, nie chce się ich zabrać.

 

 _You had Jesus on your breath_ _  
And I caught him in mine_

 

Tym razem ja miałem zamiar mieć nad nim przewagę.

Tym razem to JA robiłem z jego ciałem co mi się żywnie podobało.

I korzystałem z tego, że mieliśmy przed sobą całą noc. Korzystałem do cna.

Wielbiłem go.

Czciłem.

Mogłem nawet obiecać, że wybuduję mu ołtarzyk.

Isaac był raczej zadowolony, jeśli brać pod uwagę jego przyspieszony oddech, zamglone spojrzenie i jęki. Dużo jęków.

Dużo. Głośnych. Jęków.

 

 _Sweating out confessions_ _  
The undone and the divine_

 

Rano obudziło mnie ciche mamrotanie.

Otworzyłem wciąż ciężkie powieki, żeby spojrzeć na miejsce obok mnie i uśmiechnąłem się sennie, widząc Isaaca leżącego na plecach i mówiącego do siebie.

\- Co robisz?

Spytałem, podkładając sobie pod głowę lewą rękę. Leżałem na brzuchu i prawą wyciągnąłem w stronę Isaaca, żeby przeczesać palcami jego włosy. Chłopak przestał na chwilę mówić, zerknął na mnie, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym obrócił się na bok, żeby móc swobodniej na mnie patrzeć.

\- Właśnie przyszła mi do głowy piosenka. Muszę ją… muszę ją gdzieś spisać.

Byliśmy u mnie, ale byłem zbyt zaspany, żeby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie trzymam czyste kartki.

\- Długopis powinien być w szafce noc…

Nie zdążyłem dokończyć, a Isaac już rzucił się w tamtą stronę, wyjmując przedmiot.

\- Wybacz.

Mruknął tylko, po czym zajął miejsce na moich udach.

 

 _This is his body, this is his love_ _  
Such selfish prayers and I can't enough, oh_

 

\- Isaac…?

W odpowiedzi poczułem, jak coś cienkiego dotyka skóry na moich plecach.

Mięśnie mi drgnęły, kiedy poczułem kilka pierwszych pociągnięć długopisem i zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

\- Nie ruszaj się.

Poprosił blondyn, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- Mam łaskotki!

Zawołałem, ciągle wierzgając lekko pod jego ciężarem. Isaac pocałował mój kark, tuż pod linią włosów, i przesunął zębami po wrażliwym miejscu za uchem.

Poczułem, jak dreszcz spływa w dół mojego ciała.

 

 _The sweetest submission, drinking it in_ _  
The wine and the men, the bedroom hymns_

 

Isaac nie zrobił nic więcej.

Wrócił jedynie do poprzedniego zajęcia, a ja próbowałem wiercić się jak najmniej, żeby mógł spokojnie zapisać wszystko, co chodziło mu po głowie.

Pisał chaotycznie, czułem to. Raz nad łopatką, raz na karku, później niżej, prawie nad samym tyłkiem. Czasami rozpraszał mnie swoimi ustami lub językiem, kiedy przesuwał nim po całej długości mojego kręgosłupa.

Nie liczyłem czasu, ale miałem wrażenie, jakby zajmowało mu to wieczność.

Jednak ta wieczność była całkiem przyjemna.

\- Odwróć się.

Usłyszałem w końcu i wypełniłem polecenie, kiedy tylko się ze mnie podniósł. Tym razem zajął miejsce pomiędzy moimi kolanami, klękając tam i pochylając się nad moim brzuchem.

\- Tylko się nie ruszaj, żeby nie zetrzeć tuszu.

Polecił, a ja jedynie skinąłem głową.

 

 _'Cause this his body, this is his love_ _  
Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough_

 

Obserwowałem uważnie skupioną twarz Isaaca.

Wyglądał na naprawdę skoncentrowanego, kiedy tak pisał po mojej skórze, przykładając uwagę do dosłownie każdego słowa i mrucząc pod nosem jakąś nieznaną mi melodię. Była ładna. Dźwięczna. Wpadała od razu w ucho.

\- To ty piszesz teksty?

Spytałem, kiedy zrobił sobie przerwę. Całował właśnie moją szyję, a ja odchyliłem głowę, żeby mu to ułatwić.

\- Zazwyczaj. Czasami bierze w tym udział Cora, ale jej pomoc polega głównie na tym, że męczy mnie tak długo, aż w końcu się odblokuję.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

Blondyn zawsze mówił o swoim zespole jak o własnej rodzinie. Cora była jego młodszą siostrzyczką, prawie dosłownie, zważając na to, że został zaadoptowany przez panią Hale, Erica robiła za starszą siostrę (chociaż byli w tym samym wieku), która lubiła się nad nim czasami poznęcać, ale stała za nim murem i obroniłaby go własną piersią, gdyby tego wymagała sytuacja. Boyd był z Reyes odkąd Isaac pamiętał i spełniał rolę dobrego brata, a Scott… cóż.

Isaac zawsze mówił o nim tak, jakby był w nim co najmniej zakochany.

Kiedyś nawet spytałem, czy między nimi coś było, ale Isaac tylko roześmiał się głośno (zupełnie nieświadomy lekkiej nuty zazdrości, z którą zadałem to pytanie) i powiedział, że nawet gdyby chciał („a nie chcę, uwierz, za dobrze go znam”), nie byłoby takiej opcji. McCall od początku liceum był z jedną dziewczyną i od jakiegoś czasu podobno planował się jej oświadczyć.

Byłem pełen podziwu dla tego, jak wielu ludzi chłopak ma wokół siebie.

Ja nigdy nie miałem nikogo poza Lydią.

Może byłbym o to zazdrosny, gdyby nie fakt, że widok szczęśliwego Isaaca robił ze mną dziwne rzeczy.

Tak dziwne, że zacząłem się o to powoli martwić.

 

 _I can't get enough_ _  
Yeah, I can't get enough_

 

Chłopak zdążył zapisać prawie połowę mojej klatki piersiowej, kiedy zadałem kolejne pytanie.

\- O czym jest ta piosenka?

Dłoń Isaaca zadrżała lekko, a on sam zarumienił się subtelnie.

A więc trafiłem w jakiś czuły punkt.

\- W zasadzie, to…

Uniosłem brew, czekając, aż się wysłowi. Odchrząknął cicho, w końcu spoglądając mi w oczy.

\- O seksie.

\- Huh, ciekawe.

Lahey zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ale nie tak dosłownie. To znaczy, jest o tym, ale nigdy nie pada tam to słowo.

\- A ta melodia? To do niej?

Blondyn kiwnął lekko głową na „tak”.

\- Zaśpiewasz mi ją?

Przechyliłem głowę na bok, przyglądając mu się ciekawie.

\- Może…

Mruknął nieśmiało, wracając do pisania. Skreślił coś na moich żebrach, a ja odruchowo wierzgnąłem lekko i parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam.

Szepnąłem, wracając do wpatrywania się w niego jak w obrazek.

Nie odpowiedział.

Pisał dalej.

 

 _I'm not here looking for absolution_ _  
Because I've found myself an old solution_

\- Nie myślałeś kiedyś nad zrobieniem sobie tatuażu?

Spytał mnie jakiś czas później, kiedy czytał dokładnie wszystko to, co na mnie spisał.

\- Mam tatuaż.

Powiedziałem rozbawiony, na co głowa Isaaca podskoczyła w górę i spojrzał na mnie w niedowierzaniu. Parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Łatwo go nie zauważyć. Jest za lewym uchem.

Dwudziestolatek natychmiast pochylił się nad moją głową i zajrzał w to miejsce, odruchowo obrysowując palcem kształt odwróconej piątki.

\- Co to za znak?

\- To znak kanji.

\- Kan… co?

\- Znaki kanji są elementami pisma japońskiego.

\- Och. Co on oznacza?

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- „Własne ja”.

Odpowiedziałem cicho, a Isaac nie drążył. Widziałem na jego twarzy ciekawość, ale nie spytał. Może kiedyś będę w stanie opowiedzieć mu historię związaną z tym tatuażem.

\- Powinieneś zrobić sobie jeszcze jakiś.

Powiedział po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

 - Myślałem nad tym, ale nie mam pojęcia co zrobić.

\- Ładnie by ci było ze słowami.

Mruknął, całując prawy sutek, a ja zadrżałem lekko.

\- Masz jakieś konkretne na myśli?

\- Mhm.

Od tego momentu wątek całkowicie się urwał.

Były ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż rozmowa o tatuażu.

 

 _I'm not here looking for absolution_ _  
Because I've found myself an old solution_

 

\- Większość się starła…

Szepnąłem, gładząc jego plecy.

Isaac leżał na całej długości mojego ciała, opierając głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej, i nadal nucił pod nosem swoją nową piosenkę.

\- Nieważne. I tak wszystko pamiętam.

Uniosłem brwi do góry, a chłopak podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, trącając nosem mój nos i cmoknął mnie lekko w usta.

\- Kiedy spiszę gdziekolwiek to, co wymyśliłem i później to przeczytam, zapamiętuję wszystko. Będę w stanie później to odtworzyć i zapisać w Wordzie albo na kartce.

Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

Palcami bawił się kosmykami moich włosów, które były już nieco przydługie, ale nie chciało mi się ich obcinać. Lydia jeszcze nie narzekała, że powinienem coś ze sobą zrobić. Poza tym, z dłuższymi włosami w końcu nie wyglądałem jak szesnastolatek.

\- Jesteś słodki.

Oznajmiłem w końcu, przyglądając się jego niebieskim oczom, blond lokom, pięknej, kwadratowej szczęce.

Lahey spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i chyba nie wiedział jak zareagować. Pocałowałem go w policzek.

\- Obrazisz się, jeśli wyjdę z łóżka i zrobię nam coś do jedzenia? Zgłodniałem.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak, Stiles, obrażę się, jeśli mnie nakarmisz.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

_This is his body, this is his love_ _  
Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough_

 

Isaac potrzebował tylko pięciu minut, żeby ruszyć swój tyłek do kuchni.

Najpierw usłyszałem jego kroki, później ziewnięcie. Na końcu poczułem jego dłonie na swoich biodrach.

\- Często gotujesz nagi?

Zaśmiałem się, odrzucając głowę w tył.

\- Czasami, tak. Ale tylko przy Lyds.

Odpowiedziałem szczerze. Wyczułem, jak blondyn za mną spina się odrobinę, ale czekałem na pytania.

\- Lydia? Ona nie ma przypadkiem narzeczonego?

Skinąłem głową.

\- Ma - nastąpiła chwila napiętej ciszy, a ja w końcu wywróciłem oczami. - Lydia to jedyna osoba, przy której czuję się dobrze we własnej skórze. Jedyna osoba, przy której nie wstydzę się siebie.

Isaac nabrał powietrza do płuc.

\- Ale…

\- Mam za sobą parę nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń i, uwierz, naprawdę trudno jest mi się do kogoś przyzwyczaić. A już zwłaszcza pokazać nago w ten sposób, w jaki właśnie ty mnie widzisz. Po seksie zazwyczaj ubierałem się, zanim druga osoba zdążyła się obudzić i… tyle.

Obaj milczeliśmy jeszcze chwilę.

Ja przewracałem bekon na drugą stronę, mieszając jednocześnie jajecznicę na patelni, a Isaac chyba przetwarzał informacje. W końcu dotarło do niego, że nie jest kimś zwykłym, że ta sytuacja nie jest dla mnie normalna a zupełnie nowa, bo usłyszałem ciche:

\- Och.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, odwracając głowę, żeby pocałować go w policzek.

\- Och.

Powtórzył jeszcze raz, rumieniąc się znowu.

 

 _This is his body, oh, this is his love_ _  
Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough_

 

Przy śniadaniu ciągle zerkał na mnie ciekawie, jakby nie mógł mnie do końca rozszyfrować.

Może tak było.

Liczyłem nawet na to, że kiedyś dojdziemy do takiego momentu, w którym będę mógł zdradzić mu to wszystko, czego wciąż o mnie nie wie. Zdawałem sobie jednak sprawę, że na to potrzeba czasu, nawet jeśli zaczynam czuć już bardzo dziwne rzeczy w jego obecności.

W końcu udało mi się skrzyżować wzrok z jego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnąłem się kącikiem ust, dotykając pod stołem stopą stopy Isaaca.

\- Jesteś jeszcze głodny?

\- Mhm.

Odpowiedział cicho, odkładając chleb tostowy. Wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby zetrzeć z jego ust odrobinę czekolady (Isaac najwyraźniej uwielbiał kanapki z Nutellą) i zlizałem to ze swojego kciuka, czując niemałą satysfakcję, kiedy ani na moment nie oderwał wzroku od moich ust.

\- Co chciałbyś zjeść?

\- Ciebie.

_I can't get enough_ _  
I can't get enough_

Isaac nie zdołał wyjść zbyt szybko z mojego domu, ponieważ co rusz coś (ja) go rozpraszało.

Na początku nie pozwoliłem mu za prędko opuścić łazienki, później sypialni, gdzie miał swoje ubrania, a potem przedpokoju, w którym staliśmy i przez dobre pół godziny całowaliśmy się, kiedy moje plecy niewygodnie wciskane były we framugę drzwi.

 

_Yeah, I can't get enough_

Na pożegnanie (już ostateczne) pocałował mnie jeszcze raz i obiecał, że następnym razem to on przygotuje śniadanie.

Uśmiechałem się szeroko do końca dnia.


End file.
